1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to the field of medical sciences and in particular to apparatuses which facilitate proper wound healing after hip and shoulder surgeries.
2. Background Art
The care of post-operative hip and shoulder wounds is of paramount importance. Compromised healing can result in infection, swelling, pain, disability, and even death.
For optimum post-operative hip and shoulder wound healing, the following conditions must exist:
The incision and the area surrounding it must be clean and free from bacteria;
Even pressure must be maintained over the surgical incision, thus, minimizing potential post-operative bleeding;
The soft tissue surrounding the incision must be supported in order to enhance healing by minimizing swelling and reducing pressure along the incision line; and
The neurological and circulatory integrity of the affected joint must be maintained.
The typical prior methods for managing post-operative hip and shoulder wounds include adhesive tapes. Some of these tapes have built in elasticity intended to provide compression and support over the wound. The disadvantages of these adhesive tapes are:
Pressure over the surgical incision is inconsistent and uneven;
Soft tissue surrounding the wound is not supported; and
When the tape is removed, the skin beneath it can blister causing unnecessary pain to the patient as well as a potential site for infection.
Other hip and shoulder wound management methodologies include elastic and cotton roll dressings. These are applied in a circular fashion around the waist or chest and the affected extremity.
These methods have the following disadvantages:
Usually more than one roll must be applied on the affected extremity. This makes them difficult to apply and often requires two people; and
They frequently become disheveled and bunched causing insufficient pressure over the surgical wound and inadequate support to the soft tissue surrounding the wound.
The method of applying roll dressings is dependent on the technique of the individual(s) applying the dressings. In the post-operative period, many different people may remove and reapply a patient's rolled dressing. This results in inconsistent pressure over the surgical wound and variable support to the soft tissue surrounding the incision;
The surgical dressing can become dislodged causing a potential for infection; and
When disheveled the rolls can become constrictive in the axilla and groin areas placing undo pressure on neurovascular structures. This impairs circulation and may cause thrombophlebitis and/or irreversible nerve damage.
BIOMET (trademark) manufactured by Biomet, Inc., Airport International Park, Warsaw, Ind. (effective date of brochure unknown) provides a post-operative hip support or "hip spica," but lacks individualized fit and indexed application. U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,939, to Coleman, entitled Shoulder Brace, discloses a shoulder brace applicable for dislocations, not shoulder wounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,803, to Benckhuijsen, entitled Shoulder Truss, likewise is designed for shoulder support to counteract cervical syndrome; it is not designed to support wound tissue. U.S. Pat. No. 3,046,981, to Biggs, Jr., et al, entitled Knee Brace, teaches a multi-strapped knee brace inapposite to the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,831, to Huntjens, entitled Knee Support for Aiding Proprioceptive Innervation, likewise teaches a knee brace for supporting knee ligaments, as opposed to wound dressing and tissue support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,194,234, to Duckman, et al, entitled Postoperative Binder, teaches a postoperative binder for abdominal wounds. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,790, to Wellershaus, entitled Orthopedic Device for Treating Hip Dysplasia and Hip Dislocation, teaches a complex hip brace inapplicable for post-operative use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,315, to Fettweis, et al., entitled Orthopedic Device for Treating Hip Displeasure and Hip Luxation, likewise is not concerned with soft tissue support; neither is U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,358, to Keles, entitled Orthopedic Spinal and Hip Joint Attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,780, to Fuchs, entitled Aid for Alleviating Varicose Veins, is a device for applying pressure to pelvic varicose veins. U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,994, to Kurth, entitled Femoral Compression Device for Post-Catheterization Hemostasis, provides pressure over the femoral artery, but is unconcerned with hip or shoulder wound support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,692, to Kirschenberg, et al., entitled Thigh Mounted Lower Back Support Belt, provides orthopedic spinal support and is likewise unconcerned with soft tissue wound support. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,802,465, to Brown, entitled Supporting Undergarment, also intended for spinal and pelvic support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,819, to Weeks, entitled Foundation Garment, has no relation to soft tissue wound support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,854, to Williams, entitled Kicking Spat, provides a leather foot attachment as a football kicking aid. U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,311, to Karczewski, entitled Ankle Support Structure, provides ankle support, but is unconcerned with soft tissue wound support. The Elastic-Gel Shoulder Therapy Wrap, by Southwest Technologies, Inc., provides moist heat therapy for shoulder muscles.